Percy Jackson and Co at Hogwarts
by Airmage
Summary: (Adopted from Seas and Shadows) Chiron requested that the Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia go undercover to Hogwarts in order to protect it. However, familiar friends, a nosy Golden Trio, and a very annoying toad in pink clothes make it very hard for the members to focus more on protecting the school and less on killing its inhabitants.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Before you read, I just wanted to let you know that I have adopted this story from Seas and Shadows. I really love this idea, and I'm so glad to be taking this up. Just a little FYI, there were will the Golden Trio bashing (and the Trio will be OOC), and the events in this story will be different from the original story that Seas and Shadows wrote, though most of it will remain the same. For those of you are reading my 'Bats and Leaguers' story, don't worry, I will keep on writing it.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Chapter One:

Percy POV:

I lay down on the beach, lazy playing with Annabeth's fingers. She was curled up next to me, sound asleep. The Giant War ended in the middle of July, before Gaea could fully awaken. Thankfully, there were no casualties and Mother Earth was sound asleep. Neither the Greek and Roman heroes had the chance to fight each other when Reyna, Nico, and Hedge arrive in time, nor did any of the seven die in the battle against Gaea. I have to admit though. Mother Earth is one mean bitch.

Everyone was fine, all healed and recovered. I can't say the same about me and Annabeth though. Every night, memories about Tartarus came back to us, though a bit different. They were bad enough that even as a demigod, I could call them nightmares. We didn't fully recover from the scars we got there, both physically and mentally. And we also became slightly paranoid about being separated from each other. In demigod language, this means PSTD or a rather big after effect of a quest. I can only imagine how much worse it is for Nico; the poor kid had to live through it all by himself. However, he seemed to be recovering well, at least he seems that way.

"Percy!" I jumped, and twisted to look at Annabeth. She smiled at me, slightly annoyed and slightly amused. "Were you even listening?"

"Um…"

She rolled her eyes, and pulled me up. "I thought so. You had your I-am-thinking-so-much-that-I-got-lost look, again."

"Ha-ha" I replied, pulling her close "So what were you saying?"

"Chiron wants to meet with us-humph!"

I cut her off, crushing my lips against hers. I just couldn't help it! She looked so damn beautiful!

"Hey, lovebirds" We broke apart, and watched as Nico ran up to us. He looked much healthier then when we found him. Of course, Jason and I forced him to stay here and rest, so that probably helped.

"Chiron's looking for you two," He said. Other then looking healthier, he also shed off his aviator jacket and black shirt (much too his dislike). He wore an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, but kept his usual black jeans, skull ring, and black Stygian sword by his waist.

"Right," I linked my hands with Annabeth's as we followed Nico up to the Big House. Once we reached the Big House, Nico led us into the living room, which I've never actually been in before. It was nice, with a few large couches and a fireplace. Thalia was lying across the armchair, her head on one of the arms and her feet propped up on the other. She wore her silver Parker and a silver tiara that showed that she was a Lieutenant. Chiron was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Hey Grace," Nico smirked as he sat in the armchair across from her. "I found them on the beach. You owe me ten drachmas." Thalia glared at all of us give she tossed over the money to a very happy Nico.

"Settled down," Chiron said as Annabeth and I sat on the loveseat. His eyes looked slightly grim, as if he was going to give us another quest.

"Time is short so I will cut to the chase, so to speak." I mentally groaned. This was never a good sign. It probably meant that there was a quest.

"Have any of you heard of witches and wizards?"

I blinked, confused. "You mean like people who wave wands and say magic words or use toad legs in their potions?"

"Yes," Chiron replied. "And I must say that they're very much real."

"How?" Annabeth sat up straighter. "I've never heard of them before."

"Whoa, did Annie just admit that she never heard of something?" Thalia explained. "This is it people, the world's ending!"

"Oh shut-up," Annabeth growled.

"As I was saying," Chiron continued. "Centuries ago, near the start of Rome, Hecate has blessed a group of mortals in her favor with a bit of her magic, though they aren't as powerful as one of her children. After many decades, this magical population managed to spread all across the globe, and even to this country. They have formed communities, later governments, countries, and schools. I require the four of you to go to one of these schools in Scotland and protect it."

"Why?" Nico asked, keeping a blank façade.

"Many decades ago, one of these wizards went bad, very, very bad though not to the extinct of Kronos or Gaea. He is targeting one of the students at this school, a boy named Harry Potter. There are already a few demigods in this school, but they will require back-up. Are the four of you willing to go to this school?" he inquired.

None of us responded, but I could tell that we didn't want to go. We just finished a war, and Annabeth and I weren't really recovered from our trip to Tartarus.

"I realize that this is too soon to ask of you right after a war," Chiron said "But the man after Harry Potter has cheated death."

"I'm in," Nico's eyes and tone suddenly darkened. "And I'll personally make sure that this guy gets a special place in the Fields of Punishment for trying to escape my father."

Thalia added "I can't let my little cousin have all the fun. I'm going too. Besides, I'd have more people to laugh at Kelp Head with."

"Gee thanks," I replied. "I never even said if I was going or not."

Annabeth pursed her lips, and replied "I'll go as well. Besides, if it's in Scotland, then it's most likely a castle and the architecture of the castle…" her voice trailed off, and I could practically hear the gears in her head turn as she imagined what the castle must look like.

"If she's going, then I'm going," I told Chiron.

"Ever the romantic are we Jackson?" Thalia smirked. I glared at her.

"Since that's settled," Chiron walked over to one of the shelves built into the wall by the fireplace. He pulled out a jar with dry, grey powder, and turned to face us. "Remember, heroes, not to tell anyone that you are demigods. Hecate has blessed you with the power of magic. You will pretend to be students from Mr. Brunner's Academy for magic as exchange students. Now, you'll need to get to the school." He opened the jar, took a pinch of the powder, and tossed it into the fireplace. A bright green fire suddenly appeared. I started uneasily at it. It looked too much like Greek fire, reminding me of Beckondorf and the _Princess Andromeda_ explosion. I didn't know that it was sold as grey powder. Suddenly, a rather vivid image of Stheno place 50% off stickers on jars with grey powder appeared. I shuddered slightly.

"Step into the fire, and say 'The Leaky Cauldron'. A man named Tom will help you from there. Are we clear?"

"What about our clothes and other items?" Annabeth asked.

"Hecate has taken care of that," Chiron replied.

No one else had anything to say, so Nico did the honors and walked into the fireplace. "The Leaky Cauldron!" he shouted, and disappeared with a _whoosh_.

Thalia, then Annabeth, left via green fire. Before I left though, I turned to ask Chiron "What was the name of the school called?"

"Hogwarts," Chiron replied. Before I could respond, he yelled at me to go. Naturally, my body turned on survival mode (a habit picked up from two wards) and I jumped into the green fire.

"The Leaky Cauldron!"

(Harry POV)

A few hours after the trial, I was squashed between Ron and Hermione and listening intently through the Extendable Ears Fred and George created. They were there as well, along with Ginny. The six of us eavesdropped into the Order's meeting, though we couldn't hear every word that they were saying. What we did hear though, made no sense at all.

"Dumbledore said…"

"Extra protection needed?"

"Stronger then…order…all together"

"Impossible!"

"Two wars…won't believe it…"

"Don't think that….wizards…"

"Apparently the very best…"

"Just kids…"

"Complete rubbish…."

"I'll need to check on the children."

Quickly and quietly, we ran upstairs to the second floor, and hid in the room Ron and I were staying in. We froze immediately when we heard footsteps stop outside of our door, and held our breath. Thankfully, no one came inside and we relaxed once that person (probably Mrs. Weasley) left.

"Bloody hell," Ron swore quietly "Any idea on what they were talking about Harry?"

Hermione lightly slapped him on the head. "Oi, 'Mione! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"It's obvious Ronald," Hermione hissed "Dumbledore's sending someone or someones over to protect Harry."

"Who're they going send?" Ginny asked "Apparently whoever they are fought two wars."

"Lupin said that they were the very best," Hermione added. "So it could be someone we know."

"Maybe the new Defense teacher," the Weasley twins replied.

"Well how are we going to find out?" Ron asked, rather thickly.

This time, Ginny slapped him on the head "We eavesdrop you idiot!"

I didn't pay attention to the conversation afterwards, lost in my own thoughts. Who were these 'new protectors'? And why did Dumbledore think that I needed extra protection? He didn't even bother to contact me all throughout the summer, and wouldn't even look me in the eye during the trial. And if Order members doubted that they were even wizards, what were they then? They could be werewolves, but Lupin said earlier that all of the werewolves were on Voldemort's side.

What was going to happen at Hogwarts that year?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Someone asked me if I would keep to the original story line, and I must say no, for the most part. There will be a few changes. And second, in this story, Nico will be gay, and I am planning on pairing him up with Draco, if I can get him and Nico to compact. Anyway, I apologize for anyone who supported Nico with another character! A special thanks to Seas and Shadows, whom I had adopted the story from; your compliment means a lot :)**

**Please, R&R!**

* * *

Chapter Two

(Percy POV)

After flying through lots of green, I slid out of the fireplace and onto a dirty floor. "Here," Annabeth helped me up. I lost balances, dizzy from the terrible experience. A soft pair of lips found mine, and I eagerly kissed Annabeth back.

"If you two don't mind," Thalia's voice made us up apart. "Someone help me with Death Boy here, I think travelling by fireplace almost killed him."

Nico was groaning on the floor, "I'm shadow travelling next time," he muttered, cursing under his breath. Thalia and I helped him up, while Annabeth gave him a little bit of nectar to drink.

"Thanks," he mumbled. He seemed to realize that he was touching humans when he suddenly jumped away from us.

I looked around the pub, realizing that it could have seen better days. There was dust everywhere, and smoke filled the entire room. Witches and wizards, at least that's what I think they were, talked in low voices. Trays floated all around carrying drinks and delivering them to each person. I even saw a wizard's pea soup attacking him. I made a mental note to never eat here.

An old, hunchback man walked over to us, wearing a white apron and a really creepy smile. "My name's Tom, the bartender," he greeted. "I know who the four of you are. If you'll just follow me then, I'll show you where to go."

Following a creepy old guy is usually not a good idea, especially since he could turn out to be a monster. But of course, we followed him anyway. He led us out back into a small room that had nothing but a trash can and brick walls.

"I know what you are," Usually, when someone says those words to a demigod, said demigod should pull out any available weapon and stand ready. However, since it was four against one, none of us did (this arrogance usually causes the death of any demigod. So obviously, we obeyed the arrogance).

Then, switching to Ancient Greek, he added "I'm a son of Dionysus. Chiron informed me of your quest. No monsters will attack you here in this world, well, not while you're at Hogwarts. Dumbledore, the headmaster, placed wards around this place so that monsters will stay out." He pulled out a few old papers from his pocket and handed then to us; thankfully, they were in Greek. He then handed a large pouch to Annabeth. "Here is a list of supplies that you need for school. I suggest you go straight to Ollivander's first for your wands. Tell him that you came from Mr. Brunner's Academy for Magic. Then we have money in the bag. The bronze are Knuts, the silver are Sickles, and the gold are Galleons. It's 29 Knuts a sickle, and 17 sickles to a galleon. Have fun!" He turned towards the trash can, pulled out a large stick, and tapped a random brick. As the bricks wall started to move and separate, Tom waved good-bye, and disappeared with a loud _pop!_

(Annabeth POV)

There were several stores, all bright and happy looking. The architecture was…unique. I made mentally adjustments to it, envisioning better and much more visibly stable buildings. We weaved through a large group of people, who parted ways and whispered when we walked by. Soon, we came to a large, old store that read '_Ollivander's-Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C'._

Percy whistled. "That's a long line of wand-makers. They must be good."

"Let's go inside," Thalia was the first one in, followed by Nico, and then Percy and I. No one was there. Tiny boxes, which probably contained the wands, were stacked upon each other from a foot off the floor all the way up to the tall ceiling. Though, I suspect that there were hundreds more around, hidden around the corners.

"May I help you?" We jumped, and started to reach for our weapons until we realized that it was an old man. He stood on rather tall ladder, and wore clothes similar to Bilbo Baggins in _The Hobbit_.

"Mr. Ollivander?" I asked. The old man raised his large white eyebrows so that they disappeared under his mop of white hair.

"The one and only; until my son takes up my trade," He started to climb down. "I wasn't that I was so popular that witches and wizards from across the big blue pond would travel all the way over here to check their wands."

"We're here to get wands," Thalia stated.

Ollivander's eyes furrowed "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"We came from Mr. Brunner's Academy for Magic," Nico explained, taking a step forward. "We weren't aware that you would be a demigod as well."

I gasped, shocked at Nico's words. How did he know that Ollivander was a demigod?"

Ollivander smiled "I'm surprised you figured it out. Not a single witch or wizard demigod figured it out yet. But yes, I am Ollivander, son of Hecate."

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades," Ollivander looked as if he wanted to comment on that, but said nothing, and turned towards the rest of us.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon"

"And I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Ollivander nodded "Wait here, my fellow heroes. I'll be right back." He disappeared, and after several minutes of rummaging around, he brought out a large pile of boxes.

"Would you like to go first, daughter of Zeus?" he asked Thalia. She nodded.

After waving around several wands, she finally found one that chose her. The wind blew heavily around the store, and several silver animals appeared and danced around her. Thalia grinned "This is _so_ my wand."

"Ah yes, fifteen and a half inches, made of Pine Tree with a core of a feather from one of your father's blessed Eagles, and unyielding." Ollivander turned to Nico "And now, for you, son of Hades."

Nico's wand turned out to be thirteen inches (Ollivander's eyes grew dark at that; I wonder if thirteen being an unlucky number as anything to do with that), made of polar tree and a core of a Dementor heartstring.

"What's a Dementor?" Percy asked, looking between Nico and Ollivander.

"Why don't you ask Annabeth?" Nico's voice was carefully guarded. I narrowed my eyes.

"I actually don't know," I replied, curious.

"That's a first," Thalia commented. I slapped her arm, and she grinned at me.

"Dementors are dark creatures from the Underworld," Ollivander told Percy. "They suck the happiness out of anyone who is misfortunate to get close to them. Terrible creatures, they are, terrible indeed. I'd rather you do not ask how I got a Dementor heartstring actually."

"They're loyal to my father," Nico responded "Until some idiot cast a spell that pulled a few out of the Underworld. They usually work in the Fields of Punishment. And despite their appearance, they're actually unnaturally happy creatures." His face turned thoughtful "I actually killed one once because it was so happy."

I blinked, unsure of how to respond to that. Instead, I nudged Percy. "Want to go next Seaweed Brain?"

"Ladies first, Wise Girl," He grinned at me.

Percy's was fifteen inches, made from beech bark and mermaid hair. Mine was eleven inches, made of wood from an Olive tree, and a feather of an owl and unyielding. After we paid Ollivander, we headed out and explored the other stores, buying our supplies.

Needless to say, I was rather shocked and offended that they used owls for their delivery system. I mean how dare they use my mother's sacred owls as mere cargo animals? Percy and Thalia had to drag me away from owner so I wouldn't end up killing him.

Just as the sun was setting, we went back into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Your rooms are up on the second landing," Tom said, handing us two keys. "Chiron had your clothes and other items delivered to your rooms already. Term starts on September first, two weeks from today. Train's on King Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters between platforms nine and ten." He laughed creepily "Have a nice night!"

"That guy can give pedophilia a whole new meaning," Percy commented.

I slapped him on the arm "Be nice!"

"Hey!"

At first, Thalia and I entered the same room, only to find Percy's things instead of hers. I frowned, wondering why Chiron would do then, than shrugged it off. I was thankful, of course, seeing how I really don't want to stay apart from Percy too long.

The next two weeks passed without any incident (for the most part). We caught up with spells we were already supposed to know. Percy managed to get attacked by someone's pea soup. Nico started to hang out around a shady place called 'Knockturn Ally', and I think he's inaugurated himself into a drug gang. As long as he doesn't get killed or kill anyone in the process…

Thalia managed to recruit a young girl to join the Hunters (who arrived a day later to pick her up). Unfortunately, the girl's disappearance managed to outrage her 'pureblood' family, a group of two parents and a daughter, all snobby and annoying. They posted up fliers with her face on it (her name was Astoria Greengrass). Personally, I thought she was better off with the Hunters then staying with a bunch of snobby rich people. However, a little snitch (I managed to get a name out of him; Mundungus Fletcher) said that Thalia was the last one to see her. With the help from our fellow demigods (including the three of us, Ollivander, Tom, and Severus Snape, son of Thanatus), and a little Mist, we managed to get out of the whole ordeal without any trouble.

Well, I mean other than having Thalia's picture on the Daily Prophet for two days.

September 1st came by rather quickly. Unfortunately, we all woke up rather late.

"The train leaves in half an hour!" I screeched as everyone tried to get their belongings together. In the end, Nico yelled at us to grab him and our stuff, and then shadow-traveled. We landed in one big pile of half-bloods and trunks.

"Better warning next time Death breath," Thalia said, struggling to get up. Before any of us could get up however...

"How the bloody hell did you do that?"


End file.
